


[Podfic] Turnabout

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (mild), (sort of), Arguing, Established Relationship, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Play Fighting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Rilla may not be a knight, may not be a magician slash architect, may not be a warrior, but she is more than competent in her own particular way, and certain people would do very well to remember that fact.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turnabout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410459) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> I do character voices, badly, not because I must........ but simply because I *can*.


End file.
